Un beau désastre
by Heavybooks
Summary: Harry et Hermione avaient envisagé toutes les failles de leur plan, sauf celle-là. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, ils sont l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**L'après **

Le vide.

Le néant.

Voilà ce qu'Hermione ressentait. Aucune pensée cohérente n'arrivait à se former dans son esprit. Le choc prendrait peut-être le pas dans quelques minutes, mais à cet instant elle se sentait juste vide et engourdie.

La scène qu'elle découvrait peu à peu sous ses yeux ne pouvait être qu'un mirage, ou plutôt un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas être physiquement là, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Des bouteilles vides étaient éparpillées dans les quatre coins de la pièce et une odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid imprégnait la chambre à tel point qu'elle sentait la nausée venir. Elle se redressa lentement en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Une bouteille tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd et résonna douloureusement dans sa tête . "Pas de doute, tout ça est réel." Pensa la jeune femme en se tenant la tête.

Elle prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. A côté d'elle, un léger souffle lui parvenait, régulier et lent. Envahie par un mauvais pressentiment, elle ne pu se résoudre à poser les yeux sur la personne endormie à côté d'elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête à subir le choc. Elle décida donc d'observer la pièce, en s'attardant sur chaque détail qui pourrait l'aider à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Des vêtements jonchaient le sol et elle aperçu son soutient-gorge suspendu à la poignée de la porte, lui rappelant ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix oublier. Son jean était quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol, en boule. Un tee-shirt vert assez large le recouvrait. Il appartenait sans aucun doute à un homme vu la longueur du vêtement.

Son souffle s'intensifia, et la panique forma une boule au creux de sa gorge. Elle se força à prendre de grandes inspirations et s'y concentra quelques minutes. La panique montait au fur et à mesure et des images de la veille, qu'elle avait bloqué jusqu'à présent, affluaient dans son esprit.

« Des cheveux blonds platines …. un visage pâle et anguleux …. Une grande main fermement posée sur ses hanches... Une langue que parcourait son ventre... »

Les brides de souvenir défilaient si vite qu'elle ne pu saisir que des images floues. Refoulant un sanglot avec sa main, Hermione se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers la personne qui dormait à côté d'elle. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était lui mais elle espérait encore se tromper jusqu'à à ce qu'elle pose les yeux sur son visage. Ce qu'elle vu finit de l'achever. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et des gémissements douloureux se firent entendre, brisant le silence oppressant.

Drago Malefoy dormait paisiblement. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque inspiration, ses traits étaient paisibles, détendus. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux, le rendant presque « inoffensif » aux yeux d'Hermione. Un drap recouvrait sa taille, laissant tout de même apercevoir ses hanches plus qu'il était convenable de voir.

Paniquée, Hermione se leva vite mais en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme endormi. Tout son corps été secoué de tremblements et des sanglots franchirent sa bouche sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Le fait qu'elle était nue sous les draps, finit par la persuader de l'évidence. Elle avait couché avec lui. La jeune femme courut ramasser ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre en jetant constamment des regards inquiets vers la silhouette endormie dans le lit. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le réveiller, car elle serait alors confrontée à ce qui s'est passé hier soir et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

Elle s'y prit trois fois avant de réussir à attacher le bouton de son jean, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas de trembler. Une fois habillée, elle scruta une dernière fois la pièce à la recherche d'affaires qu'elle aurait pu oublier et tourna la poignée aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle commença à accélérer doucement le pas, puis de plus en plus vite, pour finir par courir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Son souffle s'accélérait en même temps que sa cadence et des larmes inondaient à présent ses joues. Elle atteignit les toilettes sans croiser personne. Elle ne savait même pas quelle heure il était et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était de croiser quelqu'un dans cet état là. Elle verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser contre le mur. De gros sanglots revinrent à l'assaut et elle ne chercha même pas à les stopper.

Elle vivait un enfer. Elle avait fait la chose la plus impardonnable et la plus irréaliste qui soit. Un profond dégoût d'elle même l'envahit. Dans un hoquet, elle se pencha sur les toilettes et vomit. Une fois que les spasmes s'arrêtèrent, elle s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de sa manche. La jeune femme se sentait à présent vidée de toute énergie, son stock de larmes était également épuisé.

Toujours à même le sol, Hermione essaya de se remémorer comment les choses en était arrivé là.

En commençant par retracer dans son esprit la journée qui précédait ce désastre.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'avant**

Partie 1

- T'es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun risque ?

- Harry, pour la millième fois, oui j'en suis sûre !

Harry passa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, contrôlant avec peine sa nervosité.

- Et si on te découvrait ?! Et si la potion ne faisait plus effet !

Hermione soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- On n'en a déjà parlé Harry. Dans ces cas là, je trouve une excuse pour m'éclipser de la fête et je rapplique ici.

- Oui mais si...

- Ça suffit ! Cria la jeune femme à bout de patience. On s'est préparé à tous les problèmes qui pourraient arriver , je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire de plus.

Hermione vit son meilleur ami pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de protester. Dans un nouveau soupir, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Le rassura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte.

Harry enfouie le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et poussa un soupire excédé.

- Je t'attends ici. Si tu n'es pas là à l'heure, j'irais.

Elle stoppa l'étreinte et se recula de quelques pas en lui souriant.

- Oui chef !

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant mais ses yeux restèrent voilés d'inquiétude.

Ils avaient décidé de cacher leur plan à Ron, d'un commun accord. Le jeune homme aurait refusé catégoriquement qu'Hermione se jette dans la gueule du loup et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui. Cependant, il fallait découvrir au plus vite que si Drago Malefoy faisait parti des Mangemorts avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quand Hermione lui avait fait part de son plan, il avait toute de suite refusé, voulant se débrouiller tout seul et ne pas mettre en danger sa meilleure amie. Mais Hermione Granger pouvait être très, très convaincante. Après lui avoir exposé des arguments irréfutables, il avait finalement capitulé, à contre cœur.

- A la tienne. Dit la jeune femme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle bu toute la fiole en une seule gorgée et la reposa près de l'évier en grimaçant. Y'a rien à faire je m'habituerais jamais à boire ce truc.

Harry la regarda se transformer sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent à vue d'œil et virèrent au noir corbeau. Tandis que ses yeux s'enfoncèrent dans leurs orbites et son nez devient plus petit, plus retroussé. Il regarda l'effet de la potion agir avec une certaine fascination mêlé d'angoisse. En voyant le visage de Pansy Parkinson se matérialisé devant lui, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit.

- Alors comment tu me trouve ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton moqueur en écartant les bras d'un geste théâtrale.

- Très ressemblant.

Elle répondit par une grimace dégoûtée.

- Bien. Il ne reste plus qu'a y aller. Souffla-t-elle. Tu a bien fait en sorte que Pansy reste bloquée à l'intérieure de la salle sur demande ?

- Oui, ça te laisse quelques heures. Répondit Harry en faisant mine de regarder l'horloge.

Époussetant son uniforme vert et argent, Hermione fit un dernier contrôle de son apparence dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte pour sortir des toilettes. Harry lui saisit le bras avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre complètement et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Fais attention à toi.

Hermione franchit la porte de la salle commune d'une démarche chaloupée. Sa jupe la frustrait au plus au point, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'a porter aussi courte. Après avoir tiré dessus une bonne centaine de fois avant d'entrée, elle finit par abandonné.

Scrutant la foule à la recherche de Malefoy, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en voyant toute l'horreur de cette fête.

En effet une musique lente et horriblement glauque,à son goût, se rependait dans toute la salle. Au milieu de celle-ci, une piste de danse avait été improvisée. Les Serpentards se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique, se frottant aux filles de manière peu suggestive. Le rouge aux joues, Hermione décida d'aller s'asseoir vers une sorte de bar, construit également pour l'occasion. De là, elle verrait peut-être Malefoy.

Roulant exagérément des fesses, elle fendit la foule pour aller prendre place sur un tabouret.

« N'en fait pas trop. » Se sermonna-t-elle en voyant les regards avides des Serpentards glisser sur son corps, au du moins celui de Pansy.

Apercevant une chevelure blonde vers le fond de la salle, elle leva la tête pour mieux voir. Un couple était assis sur un canapé. La fille avait les jambes enroulées autour de la taille du jeune homme, qui de son côté, avait une main sous sa jupe et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Ne voyant pas le visage du blond à cause de la Serpentarde qui lui masquait la vue, Hermione, pivota face au bar.

- Génial, marmonna-t-elle, comment je fais moi maintenant pour l'approcher.

- Je te sers quoi ce soir ma belle.

Sous la surprise, Hermione sursauta brusquement et manqua de peu de tomber de son tabouret. Un rire rauque se fit entendre derrière le bar.

- Je rêve où je t'ai fais peur. Dit une voix moqueuse.

Ébahie Hermione fixa Blaise les yeux écarquillés.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'avais un troisième œil sur la tronche ?

Serrant le rebord du bar de toute ses forces, Hermione baissa la tête pour cacher la rougeur apparue sur ses joues.

- Euh Pansy, tu commences à me faire flipper là. Dit Blaise en secouant la main devant son visage.

- Euh non non tout va bien.

Sa voix était mal assurée et trop aiguë pour paraître normal. « Ressaisie-toi bon sang ! Sinon t'es grillée » Pensa-t-elle paniquée. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais vu l'air dubitatif du Serpentard, ça devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace.

- C'est encore à cause de Drago ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Euuh, oui... C'est à cause de lui . Bafouilla-t-elle.

En soupirant, il attrapa un verre derrière le bar et le rempli d'un liquide transparent.

- Tiens, avale ça, ça te fera du bien.

Elle contempla le verre plein, ne sachant pas si oui ou non elle devait le boire.

- Y'a quoi là dedans ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

S'appuyant à l'aide de ses deux bras sur le rebord du bar, Blaise la fixa, sourcils froncés.

- Ba comme d'habitude, pourquoi tu demandes ça tout d'un coup ?

- Pour rien.

- Aller cul sec ! S'exclama-t-il avec un hochement de tête pour l'encourager.

Elle saisit le verre d'une main tremblante en marmonnant une vague prière et, ne se laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, l'avala aussitôt.

- Beurk ! Fit-elle en reposant violemment le verre sur le bar. C'est immonde ce truc !

Blaise laissa échapper un rire et s'empara du verre pour la resservir.

- Non merci, un ça me suffit. L'averti Hermione en essayant de lui reprendre le verre des mains.

- Ah oui et depuis quand un shot te suffit à toi. La taquina-t-il en versant à nouveau la boisson.

« Il est plutôt sympa en fait. » Pensa la Gryffondor en avalant pour la deuxième fois la substance. La gorge en feu, elle toussa violemment jusqu'à ce que de petites larmes aux coins des yeux lui troublent la vue.

« Bon faut que tu te bouges maintenant ma veille avant de finir complètement ivre. » Tout en se motivant, elle se leva du tabouret d'un pas vacillant.

- Je vais danser. Signala-t-elle au jeune homme en pointant la piste de danse.

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et se dirigea vers la masse de Serpentards agglutinés sur la piste. La musique, bien que peu forte, résonnait dans sa tête et l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

La jeune femme avait un mal fou à avancer parmi la foule et elle finit par se retrouver au centre, complètement bloquée. Elle scrutait sans cesse la salle à la recherche d'une chevelure blonde. Un coup d'œil en direction du canapé l'informa que le couple de tout à l'heure avait disparu.

- Merde ! Lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle fit un bond de quinze mètres quand deux mains vinrent enserrer sa taille.

- Tu me cherches peut-être. Lui chuchota une voix suave au creux de son oreille qui l'a fit frissonner.

« Malefoy » Pensa-t-elle tétanisée.

Il l'a fit pivoter vers lui d'un geste brusque avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de répondre.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'avant **

_**partie 2**_

La première chose qu'elle vit fût deux yeux d'un bleu acier la transpercer du regard. Il ne la laissa pas répondre, et s'empara sauvagement de sa bouche. Complètement tétanisée, Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même quand il lui mordilla sensuellement la lèvre inférieure.

« Bon dieu de merd... » Ses pensées se stoppèrent instantanément quand il commença à semer de petits baisés dans son cou en remontant vers son oreille.

- La chambre ...maintenant. Ordonna-t-il, en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille.

Il lâcha ses hanches, non sans effleurer le bas de son ventre au passage. Et quitta la piste aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre les paroles qu'il lui avait chuchoté, trop occupée à contrôler les émotions provoquées par le jeune homme.

Toujours immobile sur la piste, Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Si elle le suivait, il risquerait de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas Pansy, mais d'un autre côté, ça lui serait facile de distinguer la marque sur son bras si il enlevait sa chemise. A cette pensée des frissons lui parcoururent la nuque et les images du baiser lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Dans un gémissement, elle se prit la tête entre les mains , agacée par ses propres pensées.

« Garde la tête froide Hermione ! La mission ! Il faut que tu te concentres sur la mission ! »

Inspirant une grande bouffée d'air, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le chemin qu'avait emprunté le Serpentard après avoir quitté la piste.

« Il enlève sa chemise , je vois si oui ou non il a la marque et je prétexte une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour filer illico retrouver Harry » Récapitula-t-elle pour elle-même avant de se stopper devant la porte du jeune homme. « Courage, tu es une Griffondor, tu peux le faire ! »

Elle tourna la poignet et ouvrit de quelques centimètres la porte pour pouvoir s'y glisser avant de la refermer doucement sans faire de bruit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais Parkinson ? Tu sais très bien que je déteste attendre. Si j'avais su, je me serais envoyé la blonde.

Son ton était glacial et Hermione sentit la peur monter en elle. Il faisait noir et elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer sa silhouette dans la chambre. Elle resta immobile, essayant de tendre l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit qui pourrait lui indiquer où il se tenait.

- Enlèves tes fringues maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Tu préfère pas qu'on allume la lumière avant. Bafouilla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mais qu'est ce tu me fais là Pansy ?! Depuis quand t'as peur du noir.

Elle perçut sa voix juste derrière elle. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle lui effleurer le cou.

- Ou peut-être que tu as peur de moi ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix basse et étrangement sensuelle.

Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard glisser sous sa chemise et caresser le bas de son ventre. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à effleurer ses seins, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme.

- Ta chemise, Parkinson. Et je ne le répéterais pas.

Avalant avec difficulté sa salive Hermione se détacha de l'emprise de Drago pour lui faire face, un air de défi dans les yeux.

- Allume la lumière et on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses, Malfoy.

Elle vit le jeune homme écarquiller les yeux d'ahurissement et il la fixer longuement. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit la gène l'envahir et baissa la tête, toujours sous les yeux maintenant inquisiteur du jeune homme.

Après une éternité aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle le vit esquisser un geste vers elle et approcher lentement ses doigts de son visage pour venir attraper une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je ne te savais pas si autoritaire. Déclara-t-il en enroulant la mèche autour de son doigt.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire et de peur de se faire découvrir elle leva la tête pour croiser son regard. Une lueur de curiosité passa dans ses yeux et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à identifier . Peut-être de l'amusement.

- Très bien. Finit-il par dire, rompant l'atmosphère chargée de malaise.

Il libéra sa mèche et parti allumer la lumière. « Plus que quelques minutes avant de savoir. » S'encouragea-t-elle, décidée a en finir le plus vite possible. Une fois la lumière allumée, Drago s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche à la fois prédatrice et gracieuse et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de son visage. La jeune femme détourna la tête gêné par sa proximité.

- Satisfaite ? Maintenant enlève cette putain de chemise.

Les doigts tremblants, elle défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de s'arrêter. Un regard en direction du jeune homme lui appris qu'il l'observait, fasciné. La voyant s'arrêter il poussa un soupire et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Si tu t'arrêtes encore une seule fois, je te l'arrache, compris ? Glissa-t-il en la regardant bien dans les yeux pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il était on ne peu plus sérieux.

« Je ne peux pas ! Non ! » Paniquée, Hermione prit la décision de fuir même si, en faisant cela, elle échouerait.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes Dit-elle la voix tremblante, en pointant la porte du doigt.

Trois grandes enjambées suffirent pour atteindre la poignée. Mais au moment de la tourner, quelque chose l'a projeta violemment contre le mur lui arrachant un petit cris aiguë.

Drago la fit pivoter face à lui pour qu'elle lui fasse face, pressant son corps contre le sien, l'empêchant de bouger. Il lui arracha sa chemise en un seul mouvement brusque et horrifiée, Hermione se mis à trembler en essayant vainement de se débattre.

- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Le Serpentard esquiva un sourire moqueur et pressa un peu plus son bassin contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Il en est hors de question. On va finir ce qu'on a commencé.

Il se pencha vers elle, commençant à semer une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire et descendant de plus en plus bas à chaque fois. Elle sentit un objet dur le long de son dos et une sensation de chaleur l'envahi à l'endroit où l'objet l'avait touché. Son corps se détendit immédiatement sous l'effet de cette chaleur et elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour faciliter l'accès au Serpentard. Hermione retint avec difficulté un grognement au contact des traînée brûlantes qu'il laissait là où il l'embrassait. En même temps que Drago semait des baisers un peu partout sur le corps de la jeune femme, ses mains remontaient lentement dans le dos de la Griffondor, caressant ses hanches avec insistance. Il l'a sentit frissonner et cela lui arracha un sourire en coin. Pressant son bassin contre lui, la jeune femme se sentit perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Le désir bloquait toute pensée cohérente, son corps prenait totalement le contrôle et réclamait plus. La tête lui tournait, chaque battement de son cœur résonnait. « C'est sans doute à cause de l'alcool » pensa-t-elle.

Enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, elle sentit les muscles de ses épaules se contracter et l'excitation du jeune homme enfler. Drago commençait à se montrer de plus en plus avide et tout en la maintenant fermement contre lui, il l'emmena vers le lit.

Il l'a fit basculer sur le matelas, elle en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et passer ses main en dessous de son pull.

Avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait enlevé son pantalon, ainsi que son boxer. Il tira sur sa jupe pour l'enlever et déchira sa culotte sans autre forme de politesse, avant de la pénétrer d'un coup de rein brusque qui l'a fit crier.

Elle l'entendit grogner de satisfaction et commença un lent va et vient. Leurs souffles se mélangeait et la jeune femme agrippa ferment ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Hermione sentit une vague de plaisir monter peu à peu en elle, jusqu'à l'envahir complètement. En l'entendant haleter, Draco accéléra le rythme. Et envahi par l'intensité de son plaisir la jeune femme se cambra, griffant au passage le dos du jeune homme et se laissa submerger par la vague de sensation. Draco finit par basculer dans le plaisir à son tour.. Dans un grognement, il s'affala sur la jeune femme, le dos laminé de griffures et ruisselant de sueur.

Avant même qu'elle n'eut bougé, le Serpentard prit sa baguette d'un geste vif et la pointa vers elle. Une lueur rouge en sorti et vient recouvrir son visage quelques secondes avant de s'estomper comme du brouillard.

La tête bourdonnante et les paupières lourdes, Hermione tenta de résister à l'épuisement soudain de son corps. Mais elle finit par fermer ses paupière trop lourde pour résister à la tentation de les baisser et entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil un mot qu'elle redoutait d'entendre et qui lui glaça le sang.

- Dors, Granger.

A suivre ...


End file.
